The present invention relates to bicycles, and particularly to guides for positioning cable housing on a bicycle frame.
Many bicycles have devices that are actuated by a cable, such as brakes and shifters. One end of a cable is secured to the device, and the other end of the cable is secured to a lever (e.g., a brake lever or shift lever). Movement of the lever results in movement of the device. In order to route the cable from the lever to the device, it is known to use cable housing through which the cable can slide for low-friction movement of the cable.
Some bicycles have devices that are actuated by hydraulic pressure, such as hydraulic brakes. Pressure is provided to these devices by a hydraulic piston actuated by a lever. Hydraulic fluid is routed from the piston to the device by hydraulic housing, commonly in the form of a fluid-tight hose.
Both cable-actuated devices and hydraulically-actuated devices require the routing of the corresponding housing between the lever and the device. In this regard, the bicycle frame commonly includes housing guides that hold the housing in place. Housing guides typically define a cylindrical passage through which the housing can be fed when installing the housing on the frame.